Afterglow
by Angeloi
Summary: Nach Band 3 Eclipse/Biss zum Abendrot - Es sind noch drei Tage bis zur Hochzeit und Bella vermisst ihren Freund Jacob. Wird sie sich am Ende doch noch anders entscheiden?. Bella/Jacob , Bella/Edward


Anmerkung: Die Story entstand VOR dem Erscheinen des 4. Buches!

Afterglow

Ich hätte es wissen sollen.

Ein wenig mehr Vertrauen, ein wenig mehr Verständnis, ein wenig mehr Vernunft. Doch was war das alles schon, wenn man verliebt war? Mein Blick wanderte an die Zimmerdecke. Das Nachtlicht malte diffuse Schatten und für eine Weile beobachtete ich die seltsamen Formierungen. Einige wanderten, andere wiederum bildeten bizarre Bilder.

Es war einsam und leer ohne Edward, als würde mir ein wichtiges Teil zum Leben fehlen. Dabei war es doch dumm, wenn man bedachte, dass wir in drei Tagen niemals mehr getrennt sein würden – für den Rest der Ewigkeit.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen.  
Warum nur hatte ich an diesem lächerlichen Wunsch festgehalten? Immer sollte alles nur nach meinen Plänen gehen – mal abgesehen von Edwards einzigem Einwand, dass wir heirateten – Ich war es gewesen, die nicht abwarten konnte. Ich war es, die nicht auf die Vorbehalte und Warnungen gehört hatte.

Ein wenig mehr Vertrauen.

Vertrauen, dass er nichts anderes im Sinn hatte als meinen Schutz.

Ein wenig mehr Verständnis.

Verständnis dafür, dass es nun einmal signifikante Unterschiede zwischen uns gab – noch.

Ein wenig mehr Vernunft.

Die Vernunft zu warten bis auch dieses letzte Hindernis zwischen uns fallen würde.

Doch ich musste ja meinen Kopf durchsetzen. Fakt war, dass nichts so funktioniert hatte, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Die gemeinsame Nacht hatte darin geendet, dass ich mich mit diversen Quetschungen und einer gebrochenen Rippe erst einmal von Carlisle verarzten lassen musste.  
Seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick werde ich mein Leben lang nicht vergessen.

Allein Edwards Selbstbeherrschung in letzter Sekunde war es zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt noch lebte. Nun würden wir auf die Hochzeit warten, so wie er es sich wünschte. Auf die Hochzeit, meine Umwandlung und dann... allein der Gedanke endlich mit ihm zu schlafen, all die aufgestauten Gefühle frei zu lassen, ließ mein Herz heftiger klopfen und die Erinnerung an die furchtbare Nacht verblassen.

Es hatte so schön angefangen – bis Edward für eine Sekunde die Beherrschung verlor. Leidenschaft war etwas wunderbares, nur nicht in der Kombination Mensch/Vampir.  
Von nun an würde es nach seinem Willen gehen und ich würde es nicht in Frage stellen.  
Ich lächelte gegen die Zimmerdecke. Drei Tage. Ein lächerlich kurzer Zeitspann in Anbetracht der Zeit, die wir danach haben würden.

Er konnte so schrecklich altmodisch sein, doch das war ebenfalls nur einer der unzähligen Gründe, warum ich ihn so liebte. Wir würden uns in dieser Zeit nicht sehen – ein Versprechen, was ich ihm geben musste und ich war mir sicher, dass es ihm genauso schwer fiel wie mir.  
Ich sehnte mich nach seiner Nähe, brauchte ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen. Es gab nur einen Wermutstropfen in diesem Märchen: Jacob

Warum ich gerade jetzt wieder an ihn denken musste, wusste ich nicht einmal zu sagen. Seit Wochen hatte ich nichts von ihm gehört, hatte ihn hartnäckig versucht aus meinem Kopf zu bannen, auch wenn er sich immer wieder in meine Gedanken schlich.

Der Schmerz um seinen Verlust war beinahe genauso schlimm wie der von Edward getrennt zu sein. Wie konnte es überhaupt möglich sein, dass man zwei Männer gleichzeitig lieben konnte?  
Auf meinem Brustkorb lag plötzlich eine schwere Last und ich drehte mich zur Seite, als könnte dies helfen den Kummer einfach von mir abgleiten zu lassen.

Ein Trugschluss.

Hartnäckig verbot ich mir weiter an den Werwolf zu denken, doch je mehr ich es versuchte, desto größer wurde der Schmerz. Warum konnte es nicht einfacher sein? Sich einfach teilen in die Hälften, die jeweils den anderen liebten. Es war viel einfacher, wenn Edward da war. Mich ablenkte und mir mit seiner Anwesenheit alles erleichterte – Ein Teil meiner Seele wollte Jacob, das stand völlig außer Frage. Die andere Hälfte, die stärkere, wollte Edward. Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum ich mich für den Vampir entschieden hatte.

Vielleicht war es auch, weil Edward damit leben konnte, dass ein Teil von mir immer Jacob lieben würde. Eine Option, die es für den jungen Qui nie geben konnte.

Und trotzdem vermisste ich ihn. Mir war klar, dass er nicht plötzlich zu meiner Hochzeit auftauchen und mir alles Glück wünschen würde. Was auch eigentlich gut war, denn an diesem wundervollen Tag in naher Zukunft würde ich keinen Liebeskummer ertragen wollen.

Ein leises Geräusch riss mich plötzlich aus meinen wirren Gedankengängen. Hatte es Edward am Ende nicht ausgehalten und war doch gekommen? Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und eigentlich sollte ich schon seit Stunden schlafen. Die letzten Tage waren vollgestopft mit Vorbereitungen, welche die Hochzeit betrafen. Alice ließ mir kaum Zeit Luft zu holen.

Ich war aufgesprungen und zu meinem Fenster geeilt, doch der Kopf, der sich mir entgegenstreckte als ich die Scheibe öffnete, war nicht der des Vampirs.

„Jake." Mein leiser Aufschrei erstickte unter meiner eigenen Hand, die ich mir vor den Mund schlug. Sofort löste allein sein Anblick einen Wirbelsturm von Gefühlen in mir aus. Ich ließ ihm kaum Zeit seinen schweren Körper durch die Öffnung zu bewegen, als ich auch schon an seinem Hals hing und ihn umarmte.

Sofort schlangen sich auch seine Arme um meine Mitte, hoben mich hoch und drückten mir die Luft ab.

„Au", murmelte ich als meine malträtierte Rippe schmerzend protestierte.

Sofort ließ der Werwolf mich los und setzte mich ab. Sein Blick wurde fragend als seine Hand prüfend über meine Seite strich.

„Es ist nichts", log ich und wartete kurz ab bis der Schmerz nachließ und ich wieder Luft bekam.

Natürlich wusste er sofort, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sagte und seine Mimik verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„War er das?", knurrte er gefährlich leise, doch ich wiegelte ab. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, denn ich war einfach nur froh ihn zu sehen.

„Er hat einen Namen und es war nicht seine Schuld." Jacob sah immer noch skeptisch auf mich herunter.

War er immer schon so groß und attraktiv gewesen? Ich runzelte die Stirn über den Mischmasch von Gefühlen, die auf mich hereinstürmten.

„Wir – oder besser ich – war so dumm und wollte... ach vergiss es, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen." Letzteres war nicht gelogen. Ich legte meine Hand auf das Gesicht meines Freundes und sofort wurden seine Züge wieder weich.

„Schade, es wäre mir eine Freude gewesen ihn dafür umzubringen."

Auch wenn seine Worte ironisch klangen, so wusste ich um den Ernst darin.  
Er strahlte diese Wärme aus, die ich so vermisst hatte. Es war schon seltsam, dass die Personen, die mir mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt bedeuteten, so unterschiedlich waren wie nur möglich.

Jacob trug nichts als eine kurze Hose und verbreitete mehr Hitze als jede Zentralheizung es vermochte. Sein breiter Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter jedem Atemzug und vorsichtig nahm ich meine Hand wieder von seinem Gesicht. Ich wollte ihm nicht mehr Schmerz zufügen als nötig. Es reichte, wenn ich darunter litt, dass ich mich entschieden hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Meine Frage war mehr eine Floskel. Ich konnte ahnen wie es ihm ging, oder besser: ich wusste es.  
Der Teil in mir, der ihn liebte litt genauso unter unserer Trennung wie er. Dafür meldete sich nun der andere Teil und rief mir energisch Edward ins Gedächtnis.

Er beantwortete diese Frage nicht, sondern machte einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu, um mich erneut zu umarmen. Diesmal ganz vorsichtig, ohne die verletzte Rippe zu berühren.

„Ich konnte es nicht", flüsterte Jacob und allein seine Stimme und seine Berührung lösten Sturzbäche von Gefühlen in mir aus, die ich kaum zu sortieren in der Lage war.  
„Ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen, ohne mich noch einmal zu verabschieden."

In meinen Ohren klang es beinahe so, als würde ich sterben. Nun, eigentlich würde ich das ja auch – um als Vampir wieder aufzuerstehen und für immer mit dem Mann zusammen zu sein, den ich liebte.

„Danke", hauchte ich und erwiderte die Umarmung. Warum tat dieser Freundschaftsdienst nur so weh? Warum konnte ich mich nicht für Jacob entscheiden? Ich hätte alles getan nur damit er glücklich wurde. Alles – nur konnte ich auf Edward nicht verzichten. Jedoch machte mir meine Begegnung mit Jacob schmerzhaft klar, dass ich auf ihn auch nicht verzichten wollte.

War es so vermessen alles zu wollen? Vielleicht – nur leider unmöglich.

Seine Hand vergrub sich in meinen Haaren und ich spürte wie er seine warmen Lippen auf meine Stirn drückte. Ein heißes Gefühl zentrierte sich in meinem Bauch, breitete sich aus und verlangte nach mehr als nur diesem harmlosen Kuss. Für ihn müsste ich mich nicht erst verwandeln. Mit ihm konnte ich menschlich bleiben und all diese Dinge tun, nach denen ich schon so lange hungerte. Einmal noch als Mensch lieben, bevor...

Erschrocken riss ich mich los und hielt den jungen Mann auf eine Armlänge Abstand. Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Nein! Das waren definitiv verbotene Gedanken.

„Bella, ich..." Sofort legte ich einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Ich wusste was er sagen wollte und ich hatte Angst. Es war ein letzter Versuch mich zu überreden den ultimativen Schritt nicht zu tun. Kein Vampir zu werden und stattdessen mit ihm zu gehen. Ich hatte Angst, nein, regelrechte Panik es zu hören, denn ich war nicht sicher, ob ich nicht nachgeben würde, sobald er es aussprach.

Vorsichtig umfing er mein Handgelenk und zog es weg. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und um ein Haar hätte ich nachgebenden und wäre dem Impuls nachgegangen ihn zu küssen.

So sehr ich mich freute dass er da war, so sehr wurde mir auch klar wie dumm mein Wunsch gewesen war ihn wiedersehen zu wollen. Mein Innerstes fuhr Achterbahn.

„Bitte Bella", bat er leise, doch ich schüttelte sofort meinen Kopf, um ihn erneut zu unterbrechen.  
Meine Augen brannten und nur mit letzter Kraft unterdrückte ich die aufkommenden Tränen.

„Ich werde Edward heiraten."

Sagte ich es zu ihm, oder galt es mir selbst? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Ich weiß." Wieder musste ich die Augen schließen um den Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der in meinen Eingeweiden tobte.

Jacob drehte sich weg von mir und ich wusste was für ein Chaos in ihm tobte. Mir ging es ja eigentlich auch nicht anders. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass ich mit ihm ging? Dass ich alles fallen ließ und mich für ihn entschied? Es war leicht sich selbst zu belügen und abzustreiten, dass eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf war, die eben dies wollte.  
Er wusste vermutlich nicht einmal Ansatzweise wie nah ich daran war, seinem Wunsch nachzugeben. Doch ein kurzer Gedanke an goldene Augen rief mich wieder zurück in die Realität. Und die war, dass ich zwar Jacob wollte, aber Edward diese winzige Spur mehr. Trotzdem, ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Ich sah ihm deutlich an, dass dies nicht die Worte waren, die er hören wollte. Betreten drehte er sich weg und ging wieder zum Fenster, lehnte sich an den Rahmen und sah hinaus in die Nacht.

„Ich... werde besser wieder gehen."

Ja, es war wirklich besser, dass er ging. Trotzdem schrie alles in mir, dass er bleiben sollte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Jacob Black. Vergiss das nicht."

Ich starrte auf seinen breiten Rücken, während er für einen Moment verharrte. Kurz hob ich meine Hand, wollte ihn berühren und aufhalten, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht durfte. Nicht, wenn ich ihn noch mehr verletzen wollte, als ich es schon getan hatte.

Sein Gesicht wendete sich zur Seite, so dass ich sein markantes Profil im Nachtlicht erkennen konnte. Nun konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre alles anders gekommen."

Es war die Wahrheit. Schluchzend schlug ich meine Hände vor das Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht zusehen wie er mich für immer verließ, nicht hören wie er aus meinem Leben verschwand. Es gab kein Zurück mehr für mich. Und es gab auch kein Leben mit ihm.

Ich fiel auf meine Knie und unterdrückte es aufzuschreien, doch dann spürte ich, wie sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und er mich wieder auf die Beine zog.

Ich hatte erwartet dass er ging, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Behutsam zog er meine Arme zur Seite und legte stattdessen seine Hände um mein Gesicht. Ich musste meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, damit ich ihn überhaupt ansehen konnte. Vorsichtig rieb er mit dem Daumen die Tränenspur weg.

„Bella, ich weiß das alles. Und ich liebe dich. Ich wollte nur, dass du das nicht vergisst. Inzwischen ist mir klar, dass es kein uns geben wird und glaub mir: Eine Weile war ich sogar versucht dich eher zu töten als mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass du einer von denen wirst."

Mit aufgerissen Augen starrte ich zu ihm herauf. Meine Gedanken schlugen Kapriolen, ähnlich den Purzelbäumen, die in meinem Bauch stattfanden. Seine Worte schmerzten und taten gleichzeitig gut. Die Schizophrenie des Ganzen ließ sich einfach nicht abstreiten. Und doch machte es mir auch klar, dass dies ebenfalls ein Grund war, warum ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte. Für ihn hätte es eine solche Option nie gegeben. Jacobs Hände brannten wie Feuer auf meinem Gesicht und ich hätte alles gegeben um diesen Moment einfach einzufrieren und festzuhalten.

„Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne dich noch einmal zu sehen. Dir noch einmal zu sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe, bevor ich dich für immer verliere. Es ist alles gut, du brauchst nicht zu weinen. Ich würde eher sterben als dich unglücklich machen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, als würden ihn diese Wort unendlich viel Kraft kosten. Mehr als dieser gewaltige Körper aufzubringen bereit war. Dabei spürte ich deutlich sein Zittern, welches bis zu seinen Händen auf meinem Gesicht durchdrang.

Meine Finger gehorchten mir nicht mehr, legten sich auf seine Hände, klammerten sich daran fest und seine mächtige Stirn legte sich auf meine.

„Ich wollte noch einmal träumen dürfen. Einmal daran denken wie es wäre, wenn wir zusammen kämen. Es ist dumm und es war falsch, ich habe dich verletzt."

So gut es ging, versuchte ich meinen Kopf zu schütteln. Langsam nur, damit er es verstand.

„Nein, es war gut so. Es tut weh, das gebe ich zu, aber auch ich habe daran gedacht. Ich werde Edward nicht verlassen und doch vergeht kaum ein Tag an dem ich dich nicht vermisse und vermissen werde."

Auch mir war klar, dass dies ein Abschied für immer werden würde.

Für immer... Würde ich noch genauso denken, wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war? Würde ich ihn dann auch noch so lieben?  
Meine Hände wanderten hinauf zu seinem Nacken. Ein letzter Kuss, mehr wollte ich nicht.  
Es war so einfach sich selbst zu belügen.  
Vorsichtig hob ich meine Lippen seinen entgegen und mit einem Seufzen kam er mir entgegen. Wir sollten das nicht tun, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Aber noch größer konnte der Schmerz nicht werden ihn zu verlieren.

Ich hatte nicht vergessen wie es war ihn zu küssen. Warm und sanft. Instinktiv bog ich mich ihm entgegen und das Gefühl als sich unsere Zungen berührten war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben. Mir war, als würde ich fliegen, während er mich umfasste und hochhob, zärtlich darauf bedacht mir nicht weh zu tun.

Meine Arme umklammerten seinen Nacken und meine Zehenspitzen berührten kaum noch den Boden.  
Millionen von Schmetterlingen flogen gleichzeitig in meinem Bauch los und gaben mir das Gefühl mich aufzulösen. Ich war schwerelos und jenseits von Raum und Zeit. Unsere gesamte Welt schrumpfte auf ein Minimum zusammen, bis nur noch Jacob und ich darin Platz hatten.

Wie von selbst verließen meine Fußspitzen den Boden und meine Beine wickelten sich um seine Hüften.  
Die Hitze seines Körpers drohte mich zu verbrennen, oder stand ich selbst schon längst in Flammen?

Mir wurde schwindelig von dem Ansturm unterdrückter Emotionen und bemerkte kaum, dass er mit mir ein paar Schritte gegangen war. Mein Bett ächzte unter unserem Gewicht, als er mich vorsichtig darauf legte, ohne sich von mir zu lösen. Seine Arme und Beine hielten ihn gerade so dicht über mir, dass ich nicht von ihm erdrückt wurde. Unter dem mächtigen Körper kam ich mir klein und verloren vor, aber ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm – nur vor mir selbst.

Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf blitzen Erinnerungen an Edward auf. An Schmerz und Entsetzen, dass er mir weh getan hatte. Doch das hier war Jacob. Bei ihm würde dies nicht passieren.  
Mein Kopf lag auf seinem Unterarm und noch immer küssten wir uns. Seine Beine lagen zwischen meinen und ich spürte deutlich wie seine Hüfte gegen meine Mitte drückte.  
Da war kein Zweifel wohin dies führen würde, aber ich war auch nicht in der Lage es aufzuhalten. Nicht einmal, wenn ich es gewollt hätte.  
Seine große Hand wanderte unter mein Top, erkundete die empfindliche Haut meines Bauches und löste einen Wirbelsturm in mir aus. Blitze zuckten hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern und als er behutsam über meine Brust streifte, hätte ich um ein Haar aufgeschrien vor Verlangen nach mehr.

Die folgenden Abläufe geschahen aus reinem Instinkt heraus. Meine Hände wanderten über seine breite Brust, fühlten die Wärme und die Muskeln unter der straffen Haut. Der bronzene Teint schimmerte glänzend im Nachtlicht und ich wimmerte leise auf, als er den Kuss unterbrach um mir zu helfen das lästige Stück Stoff loszuwerden, welches unsere Körper noch voneinander trennte.

Meine Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren. Alles an ihm war warm und weich. So völlig anders und nicht weniger berauschend. Erneut wollte ich ihn küssen. Wollte seinen Geschmack völlig in mich aufnehmen, doch er hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Bella", flüsterte er leise, kaum mehr ein Hauch, „tu nichts, was du später bereuen wirst."

Soviel Vernunft hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut, wo doch mein Verstand doch schon längst beim Teufel war. Vermutlich wusste er doch wie ich, dass dies nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass ich in drei Tagen Edwards Frau würde. Und trotzdem konnte ich es nicht aufhalten.

Ich sagte nichts, stattdessen wickelte ich ein Bein um seine Hüfte und machte ihm auf diese Weise klar, dass es für Reue und Rückzug längst zu spät war. Der fiebrige Glanz in seinen Augen ließ mich frösteln, trotz der Hitze, die er ausstrahlte. Erneut senkte er sich zu mir herab, küsste mich mit einer Leidenschaft, die mir die Luft nahm.

Mir war klar, dass dies egoistisch und falsch war. Einmal wie ein Mensch zu lieben, einmal zu erfahren wie es sein würde, hätte ich mich für Jacob und nicht für Edward entschieden.

Meine Fingerkuppen strichen über jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut und er tat es mir nach. Erst als seine Hand den Gummibund meiner Schlafanzughose erreichte, sog ich einmal scharf die Luft ein und ließ ihn stoppen. Vorsichtig schob er sich von mir herunter und rollte sich von meinem Bett.

„Hör nicht auf", flehte ich leise und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Jacob lächelte dünn und schüttele dann seinen Kopf, als wäre das nie seine Absicht gewesen. Stattdessen knöpfte er seine Hose auf und ließ diese Sekunden später im dunkel des Zimmers verschwinden.

Für Sekunden stockte mir der Atem, als ich seine deutliche Erregung sah. Alles an ihm war groß, stellte ich mit einem leisen Anflug von Angst fest. Doch für Bedenken war es zu spät.

Er wirkte wie aus einem Magazin entsprungen. Kein Gramm Fett an dem kräftigen Körper. Seine glatte, breite Brust glänzte, lediglich ein dunkler Streifen Haar zog sich von seinem Bauchnabel hinab.

„Du bist wunderschön", meinte ich aus einem Impuls heraus und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Das sollte mein Text sein", grinste er anzüglich, griff nach meiner Taille und zog mir die überflüssige Hose von den Hüften.

Sein deutliches Verlangen machte mich ein wenig verlegen. Auch wenn das Zimmer nur diffus ausgeleuchtet war und man mehr erahnen als sehen konnte, machte sich Unsicherheit in mir breit.

„Bella", krächzte er, als er sich wieder zu mir lege und sein Hand erneut auf Wanderschaft über meinen Körper schickte. Es war wie flüssige Lava, die er auf mir verteilte.

„Sag mir, dass es mit ihm nicht so ist. Dass du nicht das gleiche fühlst, wenn er dies mit dir tut."

Seine Worte trafen mich bis ins Mark. Ich wollte nicht an Edward denken. Nicht in diesem Moment, wo sich mein gesamtes Dasein auf die Empfindungen im Inneren fokussierten.

„Wir haben nicht – ich meine, wir wollten, aber es ging nicht." Ich geriet ins Stottern und das triumphierende Blitzen in seinen Augen war beunruhigend.

„Es ändert nichts." Panisch schloss ich meine Lider über meine eigenen Worte. Ich würde sterben wenn Jacob nun ging. Zumindest würde es sich so anfühlen.  
Doch meine Furcht war unbegründet.  
„Ich weiß", murmelte er und strich mit seiner großen Hand über den Schwung meiner Hüfte, erkundete meinen Bauch bis die Nerven darunter flatterten und wanderte langsam tiefer.  
Meine Beine rutschten unruhig auf der Matratze und hinterließen Furchen im Laken. Durch die Kuhle, die er auf meiner Matratze mit seinem Gewicht hinterließ, war ich praktisch an ihn gepresst.

Seine Erektion drückte in meine Seite und machte deutlich, dass sein Verlangen nach mir nicht weniger groß war. Wie von selbst öffneten sich meine Schenkel ein wenig und machen ihm mehr Platz für seine Hand. Federleicht strich er über die Innenseiten meiner Beine und entlockten mir leise Seufzer, welche in ein Stöhnen übergingen, als sich sein Mund auf meine Brust senkte.

Flüssiges Feuer raste durch meine Venen, ergriff Besitz vom Rest des Körpers und zentrierte sich an einem Punkt zwischen meinen Beinen. Sein Mund wanderte wieder hinauf zu meinem Hals und seine Zunge hinterließ eine brennende Spur. Nun hatte seine Hand das Zentrum meiner Lust erreicht und als er vorsichtig begann mit dem Finger mein Innerstes zu erkunden, war ich sicher, in Kürze nur noch ein Haufen Asche zu sein.

Er erstickte meinen Aufschrei mit einem Kuss, als er den sensibelsten Punkt zwischen meinen Beinen berührte. Automatisch spreizte ich meine Schenkel ein wenig weiter und erschrak über die eigene Schamlosigkeit. Meine Hand wanderte nach unten um ihm den gleichen Gefallen zu erweisen, doch er fing sie ab und drückte sie fest über meinen Kopf ins Laken.

„Wenn du das tust, ist alles vorbei", krächzte er leise in meinen leicht geöffneten Mund und es schien ihn viel Kraft zu kosten sich zu beherrschen.  
Ergeben ließ ich meine Hand wo sie war und gab mich dem berauschenden Gefühl hin, welches seine Hand in mir auslöste. Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in mich ein und ich spürte die verräterische Nässe, welche immer mehr wurde. Er gab mir einen Hauch einer Ahnung wie es sein würde bei einer richtigen Vereinigung. Ich kannte diese Gefühle, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Die unerträgliche Spannung steigerte sich bis zu einem Punkt, an dem ich glaubte es könnte nicht mehr weiter gehen. Doch bevor ich der endgültigen Erlösung nah kam, hörte er auf.

Er quittierte mein enttäuschtes Stöhnen mit einem Kuss. Nachdenken konnte ich nicht mehr. Alles verschwamm und ich war mir sicher, dass mein Blut den Siedepunkt bereits erreicht hatte. Mein Herz trommelte ein Stakkato gegen meine Rippen und würde bestimmt bald aussetzen.

Was für ein Tod...

Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei und Sterben war nicht so einfach. Langsam wanderte sein Mund wieder nach unten, zog eine feuchte Spur auf meinen Brüsten welche schon unter der leichtesten Berührung schmerzten, bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel, in dem kurz seine Zunge versank.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er mir zwischen die Beine geglitten und hielt meine Hüften umfasst.  
Ich war bereit dafür. Mehr als bereit. Doch erneut wurde ich enttäuscht, als er ein wenig tiefer rutschte – bis mir klar wurde, was genau sein Vorhaben war.

Mein Kopf ruckte kurz hoch, als sein Mund die Vertiefung an meiner Hüfte erkundete. Er unterbrach sein Spiel nicht, sah nur kurz zu mir auf. Seine Augen brannten sich förmlich in meine, mit der unausgesprochenen Bitte um Erlaubnis und ich fragte mich kurz, ob sein Verlangen nach mir wohl größer sein konnte als meines nach ihm.  
Ein kurzer Anflug von Scham ließ meine Beine verkrampfen, doch sein massiger Körper verhinderte dies. Es war zu spät. Sein Mund sank tiefer und mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch sank ich wieder zurück, während seine Zunge über den Punkt glitt, an dem sich alle Empfindungen zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen fanden.

Wie automatisiert bog ich mich ihm entgegen und trieb einfach fort, einem neuen Universum entgegen, das gleich durch die Supernova in meinem Inneren entstehen würde.

Ich sprang und fiel, immer weiter hinunter in einen Strudel aus Leidenschaft, der mich von innen heraus auflöste und erst nach Äonen erlaubte, dass ich mich wieder zu einem Mensch zusammensetzte. Als mein Verstand wieder einsetzte, schwebte er praktisch über mir und hatte seine Hände neben meinem Kopf platziert um sich abzustützen.

Seine Haare kitzelten mein Gesicht und ich wagte kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Atem kühlte nicht die erhitze Haut auf meinem Wangen, sondern strich wie ein heißer Wüstenwind über meine Haut. Mein Körper schien plötzlich viel schwerer geworden zu sein und ich war sicher, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Trotzdem hatte ich es wohl geschafft, irgendwie meine Fingernägel über sein Schultern kratzen zu lassen. Die dünnen, roten Spuren erzählten deutlich von der Lust, die er mir bereitet hatte.

Fragend sah ich ihm in die Augen. War ich das gewesen? Jacob lachte kurz auf und küsste mich zur Antwort. Sofort machte sich erneut ein warmes Gefühl in mir breit. Ich fühlte deutlich seine Erektion an meinem Geschlecht pulsieren, doch meine anfängliche Sorge war verschwunden.

Vorsichtig schob er sich in mich und gab mir alle Zeit mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es war nicht unangenehm, lediglich eng und ich wusste nicht, ob das alles in mich hineinpassen würde, doch ich vertraute ihm. Zunächst bewegte er sich vorsichtig und innerhalb kurzer Zeit baute sich die Spannung wieder auf. Lediglich als er wieder ein wenig tiefer eindrang, bekam ich das Gefühl, dass meine Dehnbereitschaft ausgereizt war. Erneut ließ er mir Zeit. Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner breiten Stirn und seine Arme begannen zu zittern.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er kaum hörbar, während er sich so vorsichtig bewegte, als wäre ich aus zerbrechlichem Glas und nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Die köstliche Spannung war wieder da und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich wieder fliegen würde, diesmal mit ihm..

Ich sah auf und versank in seinen dunklen Augen. Dies war Jacob und ja, ich vertraute ihm blind.

„Ich liebe d..." Sein Mund verschloss den meinen, während er auf mich herunter sank. Unfähig zu schreien, drang lediglich ein erstickter Laut zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch. Instinktiv stemmte ich mich gegen seine Brust und versuchte mich zu befreien. Es tat weh und ich glaubte, es würde mich zerreißen, doch sein Gewicht verdammte mich zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

„Warte Bella, vertrau mir."

Ergeben stellte ich meine Abwehrversuche ein. Es war auch mehr ein Reflex gewesen und der Schmerz verebbte bereits. Am Rande registrierte ich, dass sein Atem stoßweise im gleichen Takt ging wie meiner.

Es war erstaunlich, aber ich gewöhnte mich schneller an das Gefühl als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte. Ich war gespannt und bis zum Bersten ausgefüllt, aber es war nicht mehr unangenehm. Seine Zähne knirschten und vorsichtig probierte ich, mich ein wenig zu bewegen.

„G...Gott, halt still", stöhnte er und unsicher sah ich ihn an. Er versucht ein gequältes Lächeln. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es mir vor, begann er sich langsam wieder zu bewegen und ich war erstaunt über das, was es in mir auslöste. Ich hatte geglaubt es täte wieder weh, aber dem war nicht so, lediglich ein leichtes Brennen war noch zu spüren.  
Es war verrückt, aber innerhalb von Sekunden war ich bereits wieder am Rand jener Klippe. Er gab mir ein völlig neues, berauschendes Gefühl von Vollkommenheit. Nicht einmal im Ansatz hatte ich es mir so vorgestellt.

Die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte, das langsame auf und ab. Die Art wie er sich zurückzog und mich erneut ausfüllte, war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Instinktiv kam ich ihm entgegen und ließ ihn Stöhnen. Berauscht schloss ich meine Augen und gab mich den Empfindungen hin. Ich merkte nicht einmal wie bei jedem köstlichen zusammenstoß unserer Hüften meine Nägel neue Spuren auf seinen Schultern hinterließen.

In diesem Augenblick waren wir eins. Es gab nur Bella und Jacob als eine Einheit. Wir flogen gemeinsam zu den Sternen und wieder zurück – immer wieder, bis der Morgen dämmerte und ich völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief.

60 Jahre später:

Es hatte sich in dieser Gegend rein gar nichts verändert und es war mir, als wäre ich erst vor kurzem hier gewesen. Verglichen mit dem, was ich noch vor mir hatte, war es das vermutlich auch. Lediglich die Menschen von damals gab es nicht mehr. Mit der Zeit lernte man einfach mit dem Verlust zu leben – so wie vieles andere, was ich in meinem Dasein gelernt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte ich den kleinen Blumenstrauß auf das frische Grab und strich mit den Händen über den kalten Granit. Die Vorstellung, dass er da unten in der kalten Erde lag, wollte so gar nicht in meinem Kopf.  
Ich hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen und erst durch seinen Enkel von Jakes Tod erfahren. Woher dieser meine aktuelle Adresse kannte war mir ein Rätsel, aber ich war Charlie dankbar für diese Nachricht. Er sah seinem Großvater sehr ähnlich und es schmerzte mich ihn länger anzusehen. So musste Jacob ausgesehen haben, als er älter geworden war. Eingefroren in ewiger Jugend war es für mich kaum noch vorstellbar wie es sein würde zu altern. Das war etwas, worüber ich mir selten Gedanken machte.

In den Augen des Qui standen unzählige Fragen. Vermutlich begriff er nicht einmal warum sein Großvater darauf bestanden hatte uns, diese verhassten Kreaturen zu informieren, doch er stellte keine Fragen.

„Ich werde gehen. Haltet euch nicht zu lange hier auf." Seine unterschwellige Warnung machte mich nur noch trauriger. Auch wenn schon soviel Zeit vergangen war, schmerzte mich der Gedanke, dass wir immer noch Feinde waren – Selbst wenn der Waffenstillstand anhielt.

Ich nickte und hörte wie sich Charlie Black entfernte. Eine Weile stand ich nur da und dachte an früher. Auch wenn ich äußerlich keinen Tag gealtert war, so kam ich mir in diesem Augenblick furchtbar alt vor, denn es gab so viel, was ich vergessen hatte und nun wieder an die Oberfläche kam.

Erst als sich Edwards Arme von hinten um meine Schultern schlossen, drehe ich mich weg und schaffte es, meinen Blick von dem Grab zu lösen.

„Wir müssen los, mein Engel." Edwards sanfte Stimme brachte mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich hatte gelernt mit der Trauer umzugehen. Es gab da eine Familie, die mich nie verlassen würde und die zu meiner eigenen geworden war. Ein Ersatz für die Menschen, die ich gekannt und welche diese Welt bereits verlassen hatten.

Eine Stunde, mehr Zeit war uns nicht zugestanden worden.. Eine großzügige Geste der Qui, dessen war ich mir bewusst. Ich hatte immer noch Freunde in ihnen gesehen, weil ich sie kennenlernen durfte, bevor ich zu einem Vampir geworden war. Doch das war lange her und von dem alten Rudel lebte kaum noch jemand. Zu viel war geschehen und eigentlich hatte ich auch nie gedacht, jemals an diesen Ort zurückzukehren.

„Tut es dir Leid?"

Fragend ruckte mein Kopf in die Höhe, doch ich wagte es nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aus Angst er könnte den Schmerz über Jacobs Tod darin erkennen. Mein Blick verlor sich an einem Punkt am Horizont. Ja, es tat mir Leid um den verlorenen Freund aus längst vergangener Zeit. Erinnerungen krochen hoch. Gedanken an eine Zeit, an dem noch nicht alles so klar und einfach gewesen war. An einen Augenblick geborgten Glücks.

„Hast du jemals bereut dich für mich zu entscheiden?"

Nein, nicht eine Sekunde. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf über diese Frage. Es gab nichts zu bereuen. Trotzdem fragte ich mich im Stillen, was ich wohl für ein Leben geführt hätte, wäre Jacob nicht an jenem Morgen verschwunden gewesen. Hätte ich mich doch noch anders entschieden? Wäre ich genauso glücklich geworden wie ich es jetzt war?

„Eigentlich war er der Stärkere von uns gewesen." Überrascht drehte ich mich nun zu Edward um, doch dieser lächelte mich nur traurig an. „Er hat geschafft dich gehen zu lassen. Ich hätte das niemals gekonnt, nicht einmal, wenn du bei ihm geblieben wärst."

Ich hatte Edward nie erzählt was damals vor der Hochzeit geschehen war und ich fragte mich, wie viel er vielleicht davon wusste. Seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Hinterkopf und er drückte mich fest an sich, bevor wir langsam zum Fahrzeug zurück gingen.

Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt gekommen alles zu erzählen. Jake war tot und auch wenn er nie zwischen uns gestanden hatte, so war er doch da gewesen – irgendwo in meinen Erinnerungen und in dem Teil, der nie aufgehört hatte ihn zu lieben.

„Weißt du", hob ich an und wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Du musst mir nichts erklären, Liebes. Ich kann damit leben, dass es einen Moment gab, in dem du ihm und nicht mir gehört hast."

Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an. Er hatte es also immer gewusst? Meine Hand schloss sich um seine und er erwiderte den Druck, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste mir liebevoll in die Innenfläche.  
Nein, es gab nichts zu bereuen, weder die Vergangenheit, noch die Gegenwart. Ich gehörte zu ihm für den Rest der Ewigkeit.

„Ich liebe dich, habe ich dir das schon gesagt?"

„Ja, aber nicht oft genug." Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, während er mir galant in den Wagen half „Und ich habe nie daran gezweifelt."

Ende

Diese Story ist nominiert für den Fanfiktion-Emmy (einfach mal googeln ;-)

Disclaimer: Ich mache kein Geld mit den ausgeliehenen Charakteren, die (leider) Stephenie Meyer gehören *seufz*


End file.
